


A particular rainy day

by Pizzamuffindonutpeach33



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 21:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizzamuffindonutpeach33/pseuds/Pizzamuffindonutpeach33
Summary: While it is true that rain can ruin certain plans, you can still find joy on a rainy day.





	A particular rainy day

Grim Tilted his head slightly, listening to the pouring rain outside. Here come the drops, steady and soft, falling from a sky of white velvet. They come altogether, creating a calming tune. 

The rain comes, oblivious to the life it gives. It washes the world, quenching soil and the life whom depend upon it. In either warmth or coldness, sunlight or moonlight, rain comes, humble to its role. In this almost-spring afternoon, it is the percussion to the birdsong and the bringer of brightness to every hue of bark and leaf. 

Grim enjoyed listening to the rain, for it was something that stopped his thoughts from buzzing, calmed him, but at the same time excited him. The waves of the salty liquid washed the ground, creating a melancholic song. It was, in a simple way, beautiful. 

...Well, to Grim, anyway. Wally was quick to disagree. Rather then being entertained by the sounds of raindrops, he let out sighs of frustration and annoyance. He made a face that just screamed "I'm fucking pissed", as if his sighs weren't obvious enough. 

It's probably a good time to mention that they were planning on flying together. At the last minute however, the clouds started crying. Neither of them felt like flying in the rain, so they ended up staying at Grim's tower...at least until the clouds felt better and stopped their weeping. 

Which...um...will probably take a while. 

...

"Babe, w-w can fly when the r-rain stops." 

Wally looked up at the dragon for a moment...then continued looking impatiently at the rain. Mentally, he was cursing at the weather gods for bringing rain today.

...

Grim started scratched the side of Wally's neck, making sure to be gentle and slow. Very carefully, he moved the scratching to beneath Wally's wings...he didn't realize how soft they were until now. 

He noticed that Wally lowered his head a little, his feathers fluffing up. Very closely, he could see a tint of blush on his face. Grim couldn't help but give him a soft little kiss on his head(or rather, "the kiss target", as he called it). 

...

A few scratching and smooches later, Wally let out a yawn, his eyes getting rather droopy. He cuddled the dragon, closing his eyes slowly. Though in a few seconds, he was fast asleep like a baby. 

Grim held on to his ocean blue wings, giving them a gentle pat. He realised the rain hasn't stopped...perhaps it would take a few hours for it to fade. 

But...that's fine with him.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was watching a YouTube video- basically this bird was apparently really cranky, but when the op started filming, the bird started being sleepy, at least not cranky anymore. 
> 
> So I got the idea to write this hshhs 
> 
> I love these flying gays c:


End file.
